User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The New Hunt: Chapter 1
I hope you all enjoyed my last fanfiction, because this one once again dives into the hellhole that is Yharnam in the eyes of Doctor Plague. This story takes place 5 years after the end of the last one. The Sun was begininng to set, and Plague knew it would be very long before it rose again. As he went out on the streets of Cathedral Ward to consult with the rest of the Choir, he thought about his life since the last Hunt. How he gained infamy, found love then lost it, was sent to the Nightmare, then found love again. As his followers joined him, he heard many interesting conversations. He interupted only once, when he heard them talking about some hunter from the last hunt, Harris or Harry or something (He wasn't completely listening). He told them to respect other hunters and not wish ill apon them. They had just arrived at his old laboratory when he noticed a huntress wearing white church attire. He thought that he recognized her slim figure as well as her blond hair. He felt dread creep into him as she removed her hood. "Amelia! What in the name of the various Great Ones are you doing here!?" He yelled in a shrill voice. Amelia replied with "You must realize that you can't keep me in a house everytime you go out." When Plague started to protest she held up a hand and went on, "I'm going to participate in this hunt, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She brushed his cheek, a motion she knew always calmed him down, and he accepted that she would be on this hunt. He set his followers to work cleaning and preparing his lab. One hunter, wearing the attire of a Yharnam Hunter, came forward and stuttered, "M-Mister P-Plague sir, I found this and t-thought you would w-want it." Plague looked and saw that the hunter was holding his mask, the very mask that striked fear in the heart of Yharnamites. He put it on, smelling the comforting and familiar smell of herbs and asked the hunter his name. Scott was the name provided. Plague nodded and sent Scott to find a weapon for Amelia, for he would not let his fiancee fight beasts and Kin with just her hands. Scott came back with a Repeating Pistol and a Threaded Cane. Plague approved and gave them to Amelia, while he took out his weapon. Plague had been exploring the Loran Labyrinths lately, and had found his new signature weapon. It was a scythe that when brushed or swung, sprayed frost all around. He had studied it's magic and improved the weapon, giving it a serrated blade as well as changing the frost to fire. "Gentlemen," he announced, "I hope that your wits are about you, for tonight we delve into a literal hell. For tonight, we delve deep into Old Yharnam." And so my new fanfiction begins, as well as Doctor Plague's new hunt. And for anyone wondering, the modified scythe he uses was orginally Friede's Great Scythe. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts